creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Stairs
Basic Information Snow Stairs are white building blocks cut into an L-Shape with a rough snow-like texture. Usually placed as stairs they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. Standing on or very close to Snow Stairs can induce a freeze meter that will fill itself with white color; upon full, cold damage over time will be inflicted on player characters (and to all Creatures that are not very resistant or even immune to cold), which will eventually be lethal if no countermeasures are taken. Like all crafted blocks and despite their temperature, Snow Stairs are not supposed to make any Creatures or Treasure Chests spawn, except if bugs should occur. Snow Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018 together with their inner and outer corner blocks, also Snow Slopes with their inner and outer corner blocks, Snow Columns, Snow Slabs and Rounded Snow Slopes. How to obtain Snow Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Snow Stairs from other players or by buying them as part of any Building Kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Snow Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by obtaining natural cubic blocks of Snow. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can unlock the crafting recipe for Snow Stairs in your Crafting Menu by: * picking up or receiving at least one block of Snow How to craft 2 Snow Stairs at a time can be crafted from: 1 cubic block of Snow How to process Snow Stairs further inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Snow Stairs by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry crafted Snow Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Snow Snow is a cold-emitting natural material that can either be a cubic block or a stompable thin layer covering the ground, tree leaves, logs, cacti and other natural blocks. Snow can be found in cold areas like in Taigas and on tops of high Mountains, on Ice on frozen Oceans, on Dead Grass in Tundras, on Sand and Dead Grass as well as Canyon Floors in Frozen Deserts and next to frozen bodies of Water, also in snowy Canyons and on the treetops of giant Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes. Snow does not appear/spawn after world creation by itself and cannot be created by players. However, since it can be looted/pet-harvested from Creatures like Blizzard Chizzards, Arctic Mirus, it is still an infinite resource (plus, as a placeable block, it can be bought via Building Kits for customizable Blueprints for Coins too that can be bought with real money via Steam wallet by using the Store). Snow blocks can be foraged/pulled with the ArcTek Gauntlet like any other soft tier 1 block and material without requiring any Power Cell to do so. The same goes for Snow Stairs, they can be picked up without needing to equip any Power Cell as well. How to use Snow Stairs You can place Snow Stairs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Stairs will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated. Snow Stairs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Snow Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Snow Stairs can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Melting Snow Stairs, when placed, will only melt in warm to hot biomes like Jungles or Savannahs as well as Ocean coasts of at least 109°F or higher, like the Lava layer, but they can withstand milder temperatures just fine. If several of them are placed together, they can withstand even higher temperatures, but not the Lava layer. Snow Stairs can also be melted by placing several blocks of Hardened Lava around the Stairs, even more so liquid Lava. However, if not enough Hardened Lava blocks are placed together, they will cool down to Igneous Rock, and liquid Lava will usually quickly turn into Hardened Lava when placed onto Snow Stairs. Throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at Snow Stairs will melt them to Water and will then also nearly immediately evaporate this liquid nearly completely since update R41. Explosive Bombs and almost all other throwable Explosives have no effect on Snow Stairs, like the AOE Gauntlet Smash also won't. However, you can destroy Snow Stairs by using TNT and Excavators, except for on game worlds or player claims where the use (placing) of such area-affecting Explosives is disabled. Freezing CAUTION! Walking on Snow Stairs or even more so on Ice or thin layers of Snow (even when placed into warmer biomes ) will bring up a freeze scale that will slowly fill itself with white color the longer your player character stays in the cold. By staying on Snow Stairs for too long without any precautions, your player character will start to receive cold damage over time and can freeze to death in the end. To prevent watching your player character freeze to death, simply place 1-3 torches on the ground. Once standing directly on one of these torches you will see the cold meter rapidly drop. You can also place at least 3-4 blocks of any block that does not emit cold on top of each other to stand on above Snow Stairs; because as long as your character is far away from cold blocks, the freeze scale will go down. The same can be accomplished faster by entering any Cave that leads downwards into the Fossil layer from every surface biome. Freeze Resistance Potions will prevent the freeze scale from filling for 10 minutes, and will also halve the cold damage over time taken from environmental induced freezing. Frigid Food can be made with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as ingredients (only harvestable from tamed Blizzard Chizzards, not by killing them). Frigid Soup will cut freezing damage in half, while Frigid Pie and Frigid Sandwich will both even turn the freezing damage into an healing effect. This applies also to the freeze damage that Blizzard Chizzards, Rambeaus and Arctic Mirus can inflict. Food will not affect the freeze scale though. Category:Stairs Category:Processable Category:Cold Category:Crafted